


I'm not even real (Please, please be ok)

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CONTENT WARNING READ THE TAGS THIS MIGHT TRIGGER SOMETHING IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH DEREALIZATION, Confusion, Derealization, Dream in prision, Dream is a villian but not evil, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), THIS IS A REUPLOAD FROM MY OLD PROFILE DO NOT WORRY, There is disrealization please be careful, no love, you're more important to me then a good story or kudos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Reupload. Ranboo visits the prison, but from dream's point of viewIf you don't read the tags then please don't read if you are sensitive to derealization or mental instability.love you guys.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	I'm not even real (Please, please be ok)

"Ranboo?" Dream asked, looking at the tall man in front of him. Ranboo had started talking to him but it was like he...wasn't talking to him anymore? "Hey, hey uh...hello? Ranboo? What's going on who are you talking to."

Ranboo started pacing the cell, looking at him, no looking through him. He was speaking at him, but not to Dream. "...No, no you somehow know what I went through during the panic room, so you're doing this as a way to- to get me to think that I..." he trailed off, mumbling to quietly for Dream to understand. Why was he so confused? Why was he talking to him like they had spoken before? He barely knew this person. Dream felt himself tense up watching the rambling visitor pace around, as if it was him who had been put in prison. 

"Hey! Ranboo I'm not sure what's going on but I'm kind of freaked out. Should I get Sam? Are you ok?" He snapped his fingers a few times, but nothing changed. Ranboo continued pacing, looking to him, away again, muttering. He looked so scared, concerned. This wasn't right, this was bad. "Hey!! hello can you still hear me? Are you listening at all?" Still nothing. "SAM! Sam I need your help something's wrong!"  
A voice came distorted by the lava, "I'm not falling for that again Dream, what is wrong." Dream cursed himself for trying this before. This wasn't a joke or a trick something was going on and he really had no clue what to do. 

"Sam please I mean it he's muttering and pacing and I can't reach Ranboo at all I don't know what to do, I'll stay in the back I promise please help me!" He was getting desperate. Ranboo had started stumbling around the room, he looked sick, he looked like he wasn't there anymore.

"...no no no no this isn't this isn't I got rid of, I this isn't real where did..." Ranboo was shaking, his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell forwards, legs crumpling underneath him. 

Dream gasped and tried to keep him from hitting the floor. He knew any damage would kill him. What would happen if he died like this? Dream didn't want to cause another death, not again. "Ranboo!" He shouted diving for him.

"I'm coming in!" Sam shouted as the lava detracted behind the two. Ranboo was out cold, shaking and twitching on the floor of Dream's cell. "What happened what did you do!" Sam sounded concerned. He rushed past Dream not bothering to retract the bridge. Dream wasn't leaving anyway. 

"I didn't do anything! He was looking at me but he didn't say anything he started talking at me I don't know what's happening I'm so confused he's out I don't know Sam is he ok what happened!" Dream rushed to explain. His mind raced, why was this happening.

Sam picked up Ranboo carefully and headed towards the platform. Ranboo looked so, so wrong like this. "I'm taking him out. Do not follow or I will kill you Dream."

"Wait is he going to be ok? Did I do this! Please wait I don't know what's happening what's going on with him!" dream called as the guard retreated with the unconscious enderman in his arms.

There was no response.


End file.
